Always and Forever
by l0o0ovEx33
Summary: Beckett and the boys go out for a drink and a game of truth or dare. Rated T, for now. Okay so this story is not at all where I wanted it to be. I just started writing and this is what happened, hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN CASTLE! I was going to make this a one-shot, but I don't think I am anymore. Review and tell me what you think. Enjoy (;**

**Chapter One**

"Four shots!" an already tipsy Kate Beckett called out to the bartender. After a hard case and a long day, Kate and her partner, Rick Castle went out to his bar, the Old Haunt. They had brought along Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito. Sitting at the bar, the four of them were playing truth or dare and it was Beckett's turn. Ryan asked her the famous question. Before she could think about it, those shots were speaking for her.

"Dare," she said and gave the boys a sexy wink. None of them had ever seen Beckett this free with herself and didn't really know how to react. Esposito decided to see how far she would go like this and gave her one he knew she wouldn't take.

"Okay Beckett, I dare you to kiss Castle, not on the cheek, on the lips," he said and winked back at Beckett's stunned face. Surprising all of them, Beckett hopped off her stool and moved around to where Castle was sitting.

"Kate, you don't have to do this," Castle said with a look o disappointment. The boys both knew how much he cared about her and didn't want to hurt her or take advantage of her, especially with her state of intoxication.

Castle held his breath when she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "But Ricky, I want to. I know that we haven't talked about this in a long time, but I want to be with you. I want this to happen. I can't wait any longer." Castle looked directly into her eyes. Beckett held his gaze and watched as he closed the distance. Their lips met in a spark of electricity. Their kiss was hot and passionate, and soon enough Castle and Beckett forgot where they were and who was watching. They were the only two in the room.

Kate's tongue traced slowly along Rick's bottom lip demanding access to his mouth. His arms encircled her body and pulled her closer as his lips parted and their tongues dueled for dominance. Kate took Rick's bottom lip lightly between her teeth and pulled back, causing him to moan and growl as he took control of her lips again. Sometime after that, they heard coughs and chairs screeching against the floor. Instantly, they both remembered that they were in public, at Rick's bar. They flew from each other, eyes flying open. Ryan and Esposito had moved across the bar to give them space. Kate's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but that was quite a kiss. She turned back to Rick, who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked innocently. But before she could finish, his lips crashed down against hers again. Castle grabbed her ass and turned her around so he could push her up against the bar. The kiss turned passionate, and his tongue demanded access into her mouth this time. When they were both breathless, they pulled apart foreheads together.

"Come back to my place," Castle whispered in her ear. By this time Beckett was beginning to feel all the alcohol and it was coming back up, fast. She ran to the bathroom leaving Castle standing stunned at the bar.

Beckett barely made it to the women's room in time. She threw up three times, and was definitely in no condition to go back to Castle's. She was a mess and she knew it. Knowing she ran from Castle at the bar and the fact that she just threw up, tears started falling down her face. Beckett tried to stand up but only made it half way before falling back to the floor. She sat on the floor and locked the stall door. After lying down, she heard a quite knock on the door. She looked under and saw a pair of brown dress shoes that looked oddly like Castle's.

"Kate, are you okay?" he asked in a small voice. She got to her knees and unlocked the bathroom stall. Castle helped her up and washed the running makeup off her face. Once she looked better, he walked her out of the bar and hailed her a cab. They both got in and he rode with her all the way back to her apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kate," he said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She got out and went inside. Once she was in the apartment, she fell asleep on the couch, dreaming about what could have happened.

**Such a short chapter, the next ones will be longer. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Click that little blue link!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadly, I still do not own Castle.**

**Chapter Two**

When she woke up the next morning, Kate's head pounded and spun. She made her way to the kitchen and swallowed two Aspirin. As the pounding in her head became more and more tolerable, the events of the night before flooded back into her mind.

She had flashbacks of kissing Castle as a dare and the kiss turning heated. Her heart sped up and she thought about what to do with the whole situation. She knew that it wouldn't be fair to not explain what happened to Rick. She decided since it was Saturday, and she had the day off, she would wait a couple hours and then text him just to let him know she was alright.

Feeling satisfied with her plan, she walked into the bathroom and turned the faucet. After a night like that, all she could think about doing was soaking in a nice warm bath. Just as she was stripping down, a knock at the door made her decide otherwise. She groaned and slipped into a white silk robe that hung on the bathroom door. Knowing who it would be at that door, she stalled a few minutes until another more urgent knock came.

"Kate?" a voice called. "Kate, I know you probably don't want to see me but I need to talk to you." Her heart sped up. The whole time she knew Rick was behind the door but hearing his voice gave no hope of her opening the door to someone else's face. She took a deep breath and decided that she needed to hear whatever he was going to say. She pulled the door open and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Oh hey Castle, I was just about to take a bath. What did you want to talk about?" she said. She figured if she at least pretended to not know, maybe he wouldn't bring up last night.

"I…um…I just wanted to see if you were okay, but you seem fine," he said. The glow left his eyes after she spoke and she immediately cursed herself for making him look like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly back. He nodded his head, waved, and turned to leave. She started to shut the door, cursing herself inside for not letting him say what he really wanted to. Suddenly, he turned back and caught the door just before it latched.

"Wait, Kate," he said, "Last night, at the Old Haunt, do you remember what happened?" _Shoot,_ she though, _here it is. _She weighed her options. If she said no, he could leave forever, but if she said yes, it would open up a whole new door that she wasn't sure she was ready for. Apparently, she was debating for too long and he answered for her.

"You do. Of course you do. If you didn't, it wouldn't take you this long to answer," he said. She looked down then back up and he immediately knew he was right. Surprisingly, instead of his ever present smug facial expressions, he looked completely solemn.

"Never mind," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, "We don't have to talk about it." She couldn't believe she was doing this to him. She wanted to reach out and stroke his cheek and tell him that she wanted him, now, but she couldn't. Not yet.

"Castle, can we please not do this right now? I just got up and I…" she trailed off. He wasn't even looking at her anymore. How could she be such a terrible person? How could she be so terrible to him? He had laid everything out on the table. The ball was in her court. This was all up to her now. He turned to go and looked back at her one last time. The look on his face when he turned around broke her heart all over again. He looked so hurt. She wanted to be with him so bad, but she just wasn't ready. He turned back and walked down the hall.

She closed the door just in time. The tears poured out of her eyes as she rushed to the bathroom. When she was finally calm enough, she got out of her robe and slid into the bath tub, wanting to redo the last ten minutes more than anything in the world.

As Castle left her house, he knew he wouldn't be able to get anything done. He tried to go home and write, but he just ended up writing fights between Nikki and Rook. He tried to sleep but whenever he closed his eyes, Kate took over his mind. The feel of her pressed up against him at the bar, her lips against his, her teeth, her tongue, every single part of her drove him crazy. Sleeping was almost worse than staying awake. At least when he was up, he could watch TV or read to distract himself. When he was asleep, she would wreck havoc on his dreams. She would appear, in that sexy bathrobe at his door in the middle of the night, so he could have his way with her. He would have dreams of waking up next to her, both of them completely naked. She was killing him, and he couldn't even do anything about it.

Saturday turned into Sunday and Rick still hadn't heard anything from Kate. He was getting nervous. _Not that it mattered. _He thought. She never let him in. As Sunday progressed, he got more worried and less worried at the same time. More worried because she still hadn't called or texted or let him know in some way, that she was alive. Less worried because he would see her at the precinct tomorrow and there, there was no where she could go to get away from him. He was always by her side.

As it got late, he laid down again to try and fall asleep. He had dream after dream about Kate, about touching Kate, kissing Kate, even just talking to Kate. He would do anything for her, and tomorrow, he decided, he was going to let her know exactly that.

**Ahh! Didn't expect to make it this long! Click that little blue button & tell me if I should keep going! XOXO Love you guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

**SO SORRY GUYS! I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LITERALLY FOREVER. So so so so so so sorry! please forgive me! I've been WAY to busy with school, teachers these days... This chapter did not start at all how I wanted, but it picks up at the end! don't worry (; **

**P.S. SO EXCITED FOR KILL SHOT TONIGHT! CAN'T WAIT!**

**P.P.S. Sadly, I do not own Castle, any of it. **

**Chapter Three**

The next day Kate woke up early, before the sun was even up, to beat Castle to the precinct. She showered, did her hair and makeup, and made coffee all before six A.M. After that she left for the precinct. When she got there at six-thirty, the floor was packed with people. She waved to Ryan and Esposito across the room, who were being briefed by Captain Gates. Once they were done, they came over the brief her.

"Hey Kate, how was the rest of your Friday night?" Esposito asked with a smirk. Her face fell flat. As much as she tried to hide it, it was too painful for her to keep completely out of her life. When Ryan saw the look on her face, he jabbed his partner in the ribs and began to tell her about the body that had dropped that morning. Before she could ask why she wasn't called out of bed, Ryan answered her thought.

"So, we told Gates that Karpowski and her team haven't been getting a lot of action lately, so that's why you weren't called," he said and she nodded. "Okay, so we have a male, early thirties, named John Harold. Mr. Harold was found in the park around four this morning by a jogger. She says he was placed on the bench to look like he was just sitting. She thought he was alive until she got close enough to see the gunshot wound. He was shot with a .45. We already ran ballistics. He has a brother, in jersey; we called him in around five. He should be here in about an hour. Okay, that's all I got. I put the case files on your desk. I was about to call you when you walked in the door. I figure you've already talked to Castle so I—"

"Castle actually can't make it today," Beckett cut him off, looking at the floor. Ryan nodded his head, pointed out the case files, and left her alone. As soon as she was alone, she took out her phone and sent a text to Castle.

_Hey Castle, you don't need to come in today,_ she texted.

Back at his loft, Castle got up around six. He ate breakfast and left at around six-thirty to get Beckett's coffee and bear claw. After he ordered, he took out his phone to call Martha and tell her he was already gone. That's when he saw it.

_Beckett: Hey Castle, you don't need to come in today. _At first, he was disappointed. Why would she not want him there? Today he was going to tell her how he felt. It was a big day for them, even if she didn't know it. Then, he was angry. He was going to that precinct no matter much she wanted him gone. He grabbed their coffee and went out to hail a cab.

At the precinct, Beckett was so busy calling friends and family of the victim, she didn't even hear him come in. It wasn't until he set the coffee down in front of her that she even knew he was there. When the steaming hot cup slammed onto her desk, she looked up. He looked hurt, his eyes bore into hers, straight into her soul. It took all she had to catch her breath and form words.

"Um, Castle, didn't you get my text?" she said. She couldn't meet his eyes. Not this way.

"Yeah, I did, but I figured I should give you your coffee anyway," he said, "I was on my way here."

"Oh, uh, thanks," she said. She took a sip. It tasted amazing. She really needed this coffee, without realizing it until she took a sip. Then she made the mistake of looking up at him. She stared into his blue eyes and got lost in them again, barely realizing what she was doing. Until she heard his voice.

"Can I talk to you in the break room?" he said. It took a minute for his words to register, but when they did she said yes and stood up to follow him.

Once they were there, she deliberately chose not to meet his eyes. "Listen, Castle, I'm sorry, but you need to go home."

"Beckett," he sighed, "I'm not going home and you know it. I just want to talk. That's it."

"Okay…" she agreed.

"Friday night, what happened between us, we need to talk about it. I know you remember so don't try to pull that shit with me. I can't take it, and I deserve to know what is going on with us." She was stunned. He'd never been so forward with her in the past. This was not how Castle usually talked to her. Apparently, that was evident on her face. He looked into her eyes and his face immediately fell.

"Oh my god… I can't believe I said just said that. I… I have to go Beckett. Let's finish this later," he stammered. As he stumbled out of the room, she could not bring herself to look at him. She had caused all of this. She needed to come clean to him, she needed to tell him how she felt. She quickly moved from the door over to the elevators. She clicked the down button, afraid that he had already left, and wouldn't come back.

To her surprise, the elevator opened immediately. Castle couldn't have made it down the stairs that quickly. She heard footsteps to her left and looked down the hallway, to see Castle sitting with his head between his hands. She made her way over to him and sat down next to him silently. When he finally looked up at her, she smiled.

"Hey Castle," she said.

"Hey…" he whispered. She began to talk, to tell him everything she needed to when he interrupted her. His lips came crashing down on hers. After seconds of confusion, she realized what was happening and responded back passionately, her heartbeat sped up as her lips parted and she allowed him access to her mouth. He pushed his tongue inside and explored her mouth. As she let out a small moan, they both remembered where they were. She tore away from him, panting.

"Castle, were still at the precinct," she whispered, fire still present in her eyes. She took his hand and hers and pulled him back into the records room. Once the door was shut and the coast was clear, she pushed him back into the wall and began her assault on his lips. She wound her fingers into his hair as he lifted her off her feet. Beckett's legs wrapped around his waist and he spun, pushing her into the wall now. She parted her lips again and their dance continued.

Several breathless minutes later, they heard a voice and footsteps at the records room door. Castle set Beckett back on her feet. She led him out the other door and they made their way back to her desk. When she turned to look at him, he was smiling, lust still present in his eyes. Once again she pushed him into the corner hallway, but instead of kissing him, she ran her fingers over his chest and finally stopped when she had fistfuls of his hair in her hands.

She whispered, "Don't worry Mr. Castle, I'm not done with you just yet." With that, she turned on her heels and made her way back to her desk… alone.

**Okay, school gets out early tomorrow so you can expect the next chapter on Wednesday or Thursday! REVIEW PLEASE! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. I'm the worst fanfic updater EVER, but don't let that ruin my story! Honestly, I don't know where I'm going with this, or where this chapter came from but i hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Castle, sorry to disappoint... myself.**

As soon as Beckett was out of his sight, Castle practically ran to the men's bathroom. He threw cold water on his face and took a couple deep breaths. _Damn the things that woman does to me_, he thought.

_It's been at least five minutes now, _Beckett thought to herself and laughed. She'd left Castle alone in the hallway corner by the elevator. She expected him to follow her back, but when he didn't she assumed he needed to calm down a little. She looked up towards the elevator and saw him approaching her desk.

"Glad you could join us, Castle," she joked. Esposito and Ryan turned at the mention of his name. He was smiling at Beckett, and she was smiling right back at him.

"Something happened like recently, like in the last ten minutes," Ryan whispered to Esposito, who laughed.

"Who cares, bro. They're good now, that's what we need," he responded. The boys looked back at Beckett. She was giving Castle the case files and telling him all about the case. She was smiling and her eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree.

The rest of the day passed with little excitement. The case had gotten nowhere. Beckett had talked to John Harold's next of kin, but it didn't give them any leads. It was already close to eight, and everyone except for Beckett was gone. She was inspecting the file, looking for anything they missed. Unfortunately, she couldn't find anything. She couldn't believe they didn't have a lead yet.

Just as she was packing up to leave, she heard a loud crack and all the lights in the precinct went off. She pulled her gun and pointed it into the blackness. She moved over by the window, where the street light offered her a small amount of visibility. She scanned the room. After ten minutes in her stance, she figured it was probably just a blackout and put her gun away. She moved away from the window and began to walk towards her desk. She got there and put her coat on. While she was clearing her desk, a black, gloved hand covered her mouth and pulled her back. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. After struggling for a while, the gloved hand let go of her mouth to handcuff her hands together. When it came back, it was holding chloroform, and then Kate's memory went black.

Rick paced around his loft later that night. He was debating whether or not to call Beckett. They had had a weird day, and he wanted to make sure everything was okay between them. He dialed her cell and took a deep breath before hitting call. He held his breath as it rang. When her voicemail played, he felt oddly dejected. Then, he remembered their case and the fact that the NYPD had absolutely no leads at the moment. He smiled at Beckett's determination when he realized she would still be working. _I'll call again in an hour, _he though_, that is, unless she calls back first. _

Sometime between calling Kate and waiting for her to call back, Rick fell asleep on his office desk. When he woke up the next morning, he was groggy and stiff. He stretched and got up to make coffee. While he was walking to the kitchen, he remembered calling Kate and grabbed his phone to see whether no missed calls or text messages. He sighed, feeling funny. _Normally, Kate calls if she misses my call or texts me just to let me know she's okay. _After making his coffee, he looked at the clock on the stove and almost spit it out. It was already noon. Now he was really worried. No calls, even when he was late? There was something weird going on.

Castle got dressed as quick as he could. Without showering, he ran down to the street below. At the precinct, nothing seemed out of ordinary, until he got upstairs.

The first thing he noticed was that Beckett wasn't there, but her coat and a coffee cup were. He searched frantically. He spotted Ryan and Esposito surrounding Ryan's desk and made his way over to them.

"Ryan, Esposito, where's Beckett?" he asked in a frightful voice.

"Yo, we thought she was with you. All her stuff is here. We figured you found a lead and were out doing your thing," Esposito said.

"NO," Castle almost yelled, causing the boys to jump back a bit, "I called her last night and she didn't answer or call me back. I should've known something was wrong."

"Oh my god…..Don't worry, Castle," Ryan responded, "I'll put out an APB and file a missing persons report right now. We'll find her."

Castle couldn't believe this was happening. They'd finally kissed, finally crossed that relationship line and everything just fell apart. She was gone, possible forever, and she didn't even know how he felt. He needed her there, now, and she couldn't be there for him. He thought about the pain she was in and almost hit the wall as he realized he couldn't be there for her either. _I need to stop, _he decided, _we'll find her and we'll get her back. It just a matter of time. _Time, which they didn't have enough of.

**o0o0o0o scary... Next chapter will be available when I get loving reviews(: you know what that means? CLICK THAT BLUE BUTTON.**


End file.
